


Distance [The Peony and Laburnum Remix]

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage Shurtis, Courtship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Insecurity, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Curtis/Adam (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Crown Prince Shirogane and Keith Kogane had been friends for ages. But after exchanging letters with the Prince after being separated for years, Keith painfully realized his true feelings for him. But it gets even worse when he comes home and realizes that Shiro was in a loveless betrothal.





	Distance [The Peony and Laburnum Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingandAnything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingandAnything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters of Peony and Laburnum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634381) by [EverythingandAnything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingandAnything/pseuds/EverythingandAnything). 



> This work is part of the Sheith Remix 2019 Event! I got very creative with this, since I was allowed to remix a fic from another fandom. The original work is [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634381/chapters/33823587) It's been a pleasure writing this! I only wish it came out sooner, but a lot was going on this past week. Thank you so much for your patience! And a special thank you to the mods for allowing me to write for this event despite the many, MANY setbacks I had along the way.
> 
> A BIG thank you as well to PunkinPinkGlitter for being my beta on such short notice! You really helped a lot while things have been so hectic.

_The Eastern Kingdom was best known_ for its beauty in the early morning hours, where the sun rises just right against the Palace. The Shirogane royal family was a small one, and the King and Queen were generous, kind-hearted people. They had one son, named Takashi, who was just as generous and kind-hearted as they were. He was a stubborn boy, though.

Takashi adamantly avoided playdates with princess and heiresses to estates. He had no interest in spending time with them, which mildly irritated his parents. After all, the Crown Prince needed to find a wife.

His attention was primarily focused on his friend. Keith Kogane was a young apprentice to the Royal Scribe and was considered a merit scholar. He was an intelligent young man, raised by the Scribe after being orphaned. They first met when Shiro was fourteen and Keith was ten, and they have been inseparable ever since.

Their friendship was so strong that people around the Palace would immediately assume that they were together if they couldn’t find either one. As the Crown Prince grew older, his “disappearances” became more frequent. More ladies and princesses were coming to visit for courting, but Shiro refused to participate. He would hide out with Keith, and soon Keith started to grow more confused as to why he never wanted to even look at these young women, let alone talk to them.

More suspicions were raised on the night of Shiro’s seventeenth birthday. Many young women were there, dancing and carrying on with young lords and noblemen while waiting for the Crown Prince. Shiro was nowhere to be found.

Keith was the one that knew where to look for him, as Shiro’s parents grew more irritated with his absence. He went into the large garden located just outside of the ballroom. There were different paths in the garden, and Shiro’s favorite spot was in a secluded clearing where he loved lying in the grass and looking up at the sky. Keith was correct to assume that he would be hiding there.

Shiro was curled up while looking at the sky. He wore such an elegant suit, his Coat of Arms vibrant on his left breast. Despite being his special day, he looked miserable. Instead of talking right away, Keith shifted closer to him and turned to rest on his back, staring up at the stars. Shiro was still sitting up, expression unchanged.

“I don’t want to marry a woman,” Shiro finally said after a while, sounding very sad.

Keith turned his head to him. “A King can rule without a wife,” he insisted. “You don’t need to marry to be happy, either.”

“I do want to get married,” he clarified. “I just… don’t want to marry a _woman.”_

This made him sit up. “Your Highness. Are you attracted to men?”

His face turned bright red as he nodded his head, diverting his eyes. “I’ve never had a desire to be with women. I’m sure they’re all very beautiful, but I don’t wish to seek companionship in them. I want to fall in love and spend the rest of my life with another man. I want to cherish a man and be able to rule my Kingdom alongside him. Even if he can’t be coronated, I would rather grow old with a nobleman than with a Queen.”

“I’ve never heard you talk this way about another person before,” he murmured, realizing that Shiro’s homosexuality made so much sense. “Can I tell you a secret, my Prince?”

“Nothing has stopped you from doing so before,” he teased.

The idea of confessing the whole truth to him made him nervous. Instead, he reached down so that their hands were touching. “First, may we dance? You deserve to have a little fun at your own party.”

Shiro’s smile was warm as he took Keith’s hand. To the apprentice’s surprise, the Prince gave him a look of such tenderness that he’d never felt from another person before. “We may.”

Under the seclusion of the royal garden, the pair eagerly danced to the music of the angelic choir and hollow instruments playing just meters away. It was slow and careful, and the two of them shared a warm smile. Keith felt so happy with Shiro, and in the comfort of his best friend’s arms, he felt at peace and smiled.

“Your Highness?”

The two of them were startled as they got caught. One of the guards found them, and he was looking at them with a critical eye.

Shiro’s face was flushed with shame, his head down. “My apologies. Tell my parents that I’m on my way.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

When the two of them were left alone again, Keith tried to keep his friend’s spirits up; he looked miserable once again.

“Your Highness…” He frowned “You should tell your parents. At least, after the party. They cannot keep you miserable by arranging you to marry a woman.”

“It’s not that easy,” he sighed. They walked together to the ballroom. “What if they don’t approve?”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Keith held his hands. “Your mother and father are the sweetest and kindest people I know. They would never look at you differently. It’s worth giving them a chance.”

Shiro gave in with a small smile. “You know, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘Your Highness.’ Just call me Shiro.”

“Oh, I can’t,” he smiled, face red. “Enjoy your party… Prince Shirogane.”

“Still formal, but I’ll take it,” he teased. “I wish you can come.”

“Me too. This is just for nobles. I’ll have the rest of the year to spend with you.”

As he walked away and Shiro went into the ballroom once more, he realized the true gravity of what he said. His face grew a deep red by the time he got back to his chambers. He realized that he never told Shiro was secret, and he wasn’t sure that he should. The truth was, he was starting to realize that he was also attracted to men, but the reason why he found this out was because of his small yet prominent attraction to the Crown Prince.

\--

 _In the summer before Keith’s sixteenth_ birthday, the Royal Scribe was set on an expedition to gain more knowledge of different cultures and improve his craft. All of his understudies were joining him for an undetermined amount of time, including Keith. The scribe’s biological son was becoming the new Scribe in his stead.

Keith had his clothes and small possessions in a satchel. He walked through the castle grounds and frantically looked for Shiro to say goodbye. It’d been several days since he last saw the Crown Prince. Now that he was twenty years old, he had far more responsibilities than he did when they were children. They were not so easy for him to get out of anymore. He wanted to see him one last time before he had to leave.

It was much easier when they were younger. They had no worries or cares in the world, but now their lives were on two different paths. He wished that he could stay young forever and go back to the way things were, but soon he figured he could find a purpose within his calling in life.

He finally saw Shiro walking through the empty ballroom. He was strong and looked hardened yet always had a sweet expression on his face. He was handsome and a sight to behold. Truly, any man would be lucky to have him.

“Prince Shirogane!” he called and hurried to meet with him. “Shiro!”

The Prince turned around and looked at him, a saddened smile growing on his face as he quickly took him in his arms. They held each other tightly as Keith dropped his satchel. This was it. This was the moment that would quickly divide their paths forever. Keith couldn’t help the tears rolling down his cheeks, afraid to let go of him.

“Come back soon,” he heard Shiro tell him, and Keith whimpered while curling his fingers into his robes.

“I’ll be gone for years,” he mumbled solemnly. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Write to me, then,” Shiro assured. “Please, keep in touch with me.”

“I will.” He managed to smile and looked at him. “I promise.”

They were so close to each other, and Keith couldn’t let go. Their foreheads pressed together, and he couldn’t help but linger. His feelings for him were so strong. He could feel the tips of their noses brushing together until they were both startled.

“Prince Shirogane?”

They quickly moved away, Keith’s face a dark red as he couldn’t bring himself to look directly at him. He was disappointed, but he wasn’t even sure where they would have gone from there.

“Prince Shirogane, Keith’s mentor is looking for him,” the servant called. “And your father wants to see you.”

“I must go,” Keith mumbled. “I promise, I’ll write to you, Prince Shirogane.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Keith,” he smiled. “Be safe.”

He waved at him and picked his satchel up. “I will. Goodbye, Crown Prince.”

He knew how much formalities between them bothered Shiro, but that was something he would probably never shake. Regardless, he waved in return with a smile. “Farewell, Keith.”

Keith already deeply missed him, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Keeping true to his word, whenever they stopped at a town, Keith would write to Shiro, letting him know where to send the next response whenever he traveled. It was something he devoted most of his time to. And during their time apart, he had a grave realization.

He loved Shiro.

\--

5 April, 1564

To Prince Takashi Shirogane,

 _The start of my journey has_ been difficult. Sleeping in the carriage or on the side of the pathways is not nearly as comforting as the luxurious beddings at home. I am looking forward to studying different cultures and learning new languages. So far, we have been travelling from village to village, engaging with the people and adapting to their customs. My mentor had commented that I will adjust well from my life in the Palace. That doesn’t matter to me so much. I’m looking forward to talking more about my adventures.

Sincerely,

Keith Kogane

\--

18 November, 1564

To Keith Kogane,

 _I wish that my life was_ as exciting as yours right now. I would much rather soak up local color and interact more with the people than be shut away from the public eye to continue learning how to be King. Once I hit a certain age, it was as if I no longer needed to expand my knowledge. I still like to study in private at the library, in the back corner where we used to read our books.

I never knew how boring being a King was. And to think that I was so excited to become one at one point in my life. I think I would be happier if I was traveling the world with you.

Sincerely,

Prince Shirogane

\--

23 February, 1565

To Prince Shirogane,

 _Our paths are different for a_ reason. You were always destined for great things and to lead our kingdom on a path of good fortune. I was meant to travel across different countries and see the world through different sets of eyes. All of these scenarios further broaden my knowledge of the world outside the fortress walls. And with this knowledge, I will be able to bring it back home to you. Together, we can then teach the other nobles and give what your people need most.

Throughout my time traveling through these villages, I have learned that there are a lot more people that are less fortunate than you and I will ever be. Even local villagers in our Kingdom are robbed of knowledge and literature, and their fortunes are miniscule. There are children that go to bed hungry, or parents that do as a sacrifice so their children can obtain nutrients instead. It has been this way throughout the world for generations, and less fortunate villages know not of how plentiful and wonderful it can be.

That can also be part of your true calling. As the future King, you should focus your efforts on providing better resources and education for everyone in the Kingdom. Give them the things that they crave to live a fulfilled life for themselves and their offspring. This is something that most Kings never think of, for they are more focused on life for themselves or for their understudies and nobles.

Throughout my knowledge living among the people here, I prefer being minimalistic than surrounding myself with lavish luxuries. When we travel to a town, my mentor is surprised when I choose to sleep in a poor house instead of a Lord’s quarters. I find that I retain more of what I learn by doing so, and I have made many long-lasting and happy friendships.

Your birthday is soon, at the time of me writing this. I hope your birthday was wonderful.

Sincerely,

Keith Kogane

\--

10 July, 1565

To Keith Kogane,

 _Your ideas have never crossed my_ mind, so you are correct to assume that this is where I should place my focus. My father thinks that ideas like these are radical, but I do believe that it’s time for a change. I hope that more nobles will support our campaign.

A lot of things are changing around here. Along with training as the Crown Prince, I now have to also focus my attention on pursuing suitors. So far, three princes have come to the Palace. They have not stayed for very long. I want to do all I can to ensure that I remain a bachelor for a longer amount of time.

Sincerely,

Prince Shirogane

\--

3 December, 1565

Dearest Shirogane,

 _I know that it is difficult_ for you to settle down to fend these men off. You must know that you are worth finding love. Your future husband is supposed to rule the Kingdom with you. You want someone that you can trust and give your life to.

Everything will work itself out, dearest Shirogane. No matter how difficult it may seem, you are more than worthy of respect and the dignity of choosing your own suitor. If it does come to the conclusion that you have to choose one that is not as favorable, just remember that you are more than your husband’s surname or however much power he will have working alongside you.

Love comes when you least expect it. You will never know when you will finally find someone that you are most compatible with. So, while you are fending people off, still keep your options open with the princes that may come your way.

Sincerely,

Keith Kogane

\--

20 December, 1567

Dearest Keith,

 _Please forgive me. I know that_ it has been two years since I last wrote to you, but a terrible injury has prevented me from writing to you.

An opportunity to participate in a war effort came my way, and my father insisted that I must lead as the Crown Prince. I think that is all because he just wanted to stay as far away from battle as possible. Either way, it was a dirty trick of him to do.

We have been successful in our efforts, but it came at a great cost. One Champion from the Galra forces took a consolation prize for their losses. My right arm, my dominant arm, was cut off in a horrific skirmish. My face was scarred, as well, with a large gash going across my nose. At lease, the bright side to all of that is that suitors will look upon me less now.

Most of my handwriting is too unruly to write coherent letters, so I now have the Royal Scribe’s son to do it for me. It’s humiliating. During this process, I’m begging for the Scribe to teach me how to write with my recessive hand. But it is still a grueling process.

Regardless of how poorly my chances of finding a suitor are now, I still have to continue my duties as the Crown Prince.

Sincerely,

Prince Shirogane

\--

29 April, 1568

Dearest Shirogane,

 _My dearest Takashi, thank goodness you_ are alive and well. I have missed you in your absence. My travels have expanded during this time, and I have traveled to the other side of the world. The other coast is beautiful, Shiro. The warmth of the setting sun on my face reminds me of the warmth in your eyes whenever you smiled at me.

No matter how many scars are on your face or however many limbs you have or do not, you are still the same Crown Prince Shirogane that I know and have devoted so much of my life to. None of this changes that. I wish I could hold you and tell you this instead of telling you this through a scroll. You are still the same boy that I knew from when we were young, and I am positive that you have grown into an even better, more handsome man.

One day I will be able to come home. I will see you again soon.

With all my affection,

Keith Kogane

\--

26 October, 1568

Dearest Keith,

 _It warms my heart that you_ say such things. I feel that I don’t deserve such compliments. It’s only because you cannot see me right now. I’ve been fitted with a wooden prosthesis, but it’s purely for cosmetic purposes and I don’t like wearing it. My writing is still not that graceful, so a scribe is still taking care of the full bodies of my letters while I sign the beginning and the end.

Your writing, however, has become very beautiful. Your calligraphy has greatly improved over the years. Every time I see your scrolls, the intricacy and beauty in your words take my breath away. Thank you for still staying in touch with me, regardless of our distance and our health. I hope to see you very soon.

There is, however, one thing that pains me. There is a suitor that surprisingly is rather persistent with courting me. He is Prince Curtis, penultimate son of the Southern Kingdom’s royal family. He has his charms, but he avoids standing by my right side and doesn’t look directly at my face. I fear that he is only in this to appease our fathers’ trade deals. That’s a more likely reason, for not one of my suitors comment on my looks or on my personality. I just want to see you. Hopefully, by the time you return, he will relent so I can rule my Kingdom alone. Peacefully.

With all my heart,

Prince Shirogane

\--

4 September, 1569

My Dearest Takashi,

 _I’m coming home at last. By_ the time I return, I will be twenty-one years old. A lot about myself has changed since I last saw you. I got caught up in my own accident along my journeys. We were in the crossfire of a raid while travelling on a trail. It resulted in a scar on my face, along my right cheek. So, now we’ll both look much different than we did when we parted.

You make me blush when you say such things. I’m glad that you’ve seen an improvement in my writing. I hope that transfers over to my permanent position as a scribe, whenever that may be. But there is no one else I want to see my most intricate work more than you. You are the one that deserves to see that the most.

I hope at this point that Curtis has left you alone. You deserve to rule your Kingdom on your own, without the aid of a suitor. Even if you wanted to find a betrothed, you should be with someone that you love and that loves you in return.

I’ve missed you so much, and even once I return, I don’t know when I will be able to truly reunite with you. We have not heard anything from the Kingdom in ages. But I will waited as long as it takes to see you again.

I hope you are doing well. This will be my last letter before I return to the Palace.

With all my heart,

Keith

\--

 _Keith had never felt so relieved_ to see the outskirts of his home Kingdom in his entire life. He knew that with the distance between him and the Crown Prince growing smaller and smaller, everything will finally fall back into place. At least, for the most part.

He knew from the very beginning that he was never destined to spend more time with the Crown Prince than to just exchange a few words and receive messages from neighboring Kingdoms. He missed the closeness that they had in their youth, but keeping in touch through letters and feelings a more intimate relationship through their words. Even though that time was over, it was something he would cherish and never forget. He still had every letter that Shiro had ever given him during his time away.

“With your extended knowledge, you’ll be a much more valued member of the Palace,” his mentor stated. “I believe with the heavy extent of the Crown Prince’s injuries, you may be assigned to be his personal scribe.”

“I will?” His face helplessly brightened up. Just the prospect along of being close to him was making him become excited.

“Absolutely,” he smiled. “And it will be much more helpful to him, now that he’s betrothed.”

His stomach dropped.

_Betrothed?_

“The Crown Prince is betrothed.” It wasn’t really a statement. He was in shock.

“Yes. To Prince Curtis, of the Southern Kingdom.”

\--

 _Prince Curtis was at the Palace_ when they arrived.

Keith already hated him.

Their ceremony was in two months. Both royal families were desperate to form the Union while the two of them were both under thirty. Keith knew he couldn’t help the fact that of course the two of them would be in an arranged marriage. If he knew about their betrothal, he wouldn’t have left such an affectionate final note. All of the feelings that they shared were long gone now.

Shiro… or rather, Prince Shirogane needed to focus on his future. It was just like how Keith had to focus on his own. Unfortunately, he had spent the past six years hopelessly in love with His Royal Highness. And now it was gone, with not a single ounce of closure. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“It is such a relief that you’re here, Keith.” That was the King speaking to him. He had long since gone numb over the news, and his senses just came back in time to catch the start of the conversation. “Prince Curtis is staying in the West Wing, for the sole reason that we have this setup is that we need him to wait for their wedding night. Well, not that we have to worry about that,” he chuckled. “You see, Crown Prince Shirogane isn’t warming up so well. I believe he may be insecure over the fact that his efforts of affections are limited. I’ve seen the effort that you put into your letters to our son, so I would like for you to use those efforts to help the couple to come around better.”

It was even worse than he thought. He had gotten what he hoped would happen, but it was all for the wrong reasons.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Keith was obedient. He lowered his head politely and stepped back. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want his affections solely reserved for Shiro to be used to keep a romantic relationship with his arranged betrothed. However, he should not disobey His Majesty’s orders.

As it turned out, the Crown Prince had been away in the Southern Kingdom building up relations with the two Kingdoms. He was not expected to return for another month, so he at least had this time to accept the fate of their relationship. Not like they ever had one. As he sat alone in his new chambers, he heard a knock on his door.

It was Curtis. “Good evening, Master Kogane. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he smiled. “Prince Shirogane has told me that in your youth you two had a very close friendship. You must know a lot about him, do you not?”

“I do.” He gave him a polite smile. “I have a lot of insight on His Royal Highness.”

“Then, maybe you can help me?”

“What do you mean?” he frowned. “I am the scribe for the Crown Prince. Surely, you don’t need me to write letters _to_ him.”

 “That is exactly what I’m asking,” he said with a smile. “The King is worried that the Crown Prince and I have no relationship. The Southern Kingdom is worried about that, as well. My parents have written to me and said that the Crown Prince has been rather down. Maybe a letter to him will help cheer him up. Our marriage is in two months, and I am worried that the Southern Kingdom only things we are doing this for political reasons.”

“And are you?” he challenged.

“I’d like to think not,” he insisted. “Would you be able to help me? Maybe Shiro would really appreciate a letter from me. Not once have I ever seen him smile.”

That made Keith nervous. Why didn’t Shiro smile anymore? He was concerned that maybe it was because of his injuries. He had no idea what the true extent of the damage was, so he was worried that the Crown Prince truly was insecure about his appearance. Just a year before, he had expressed that he would much rather be alone. That couldn’t be because people were truly repulsed by him, could it?

Shiro was getting married. Unhappy. Setting aside his feelings for him, he knew that it would be better to just keep these two together and to make Shiro happy.

“Well, let’s make him smile,” he said. “Prince Curtis, in order for me to help you, you’ll have to tell me what you think of the Crown Prince. That will help make the letters more authentic. He should know this is coming straight from you.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “W-well, I have not really thought too hard on his looks, but he’s a sweet man. He loves the people and is generous. He is going to make an excellent King someday.”

“Why don’t you think so highly of his looks?” Keith didn’t like that.

“Well, it’s nothing really against _him._ It wasn’t his fault he was injured. His whole arm was cut off, even at the shoulder. There’s nothing there on the right side. And he has this huge scar across the bridge of his nose. It’s hard not to look at anything else with that on his face. He did what he did for the good of the people, but I don’t think he expected to have such a sacrifice come with it.”

He couldn’t believe how bluntly he was speaking about Shiro. If Curtis could say this about him so openly, then what have other people made Shiro believe about his appearance? He felt jealousy before, and now he was infuriated that the man that the Crown Prince was supposed to spend the rest of his life with did not think of him as the most handsome person in the world.

“I can help you, then,” he sighed. “If you don’t have authentic feelings about his appearance, then we can make them up. You want the Crown Prince to love you, not think that you are only here for politics. One thing that will really help you is to showing that you really find him attractive. You admire him for his good will towards everyone, so show him that you do think of him more.” He pursed his lips. “What do you think of other things that don’t concern his injuries. What of his eyes? His smile…”

“He has deep eyes. I can get lost in them,” he admitted with a smile. “And his smile can charm even the most stoic of nobles.”

“Right.” He couldn’t help the faintest of smiles, a tint of red dusting his cheeks. “Well, we can talk about that in your letters. I’ll willfully scribe your words for you.”

“I think I’ll need more help than that. I’m hopeless.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So, can you help me?”

He nodded. “Yes. Yes, I’ll help you.”

\--

 _It was a lot more difficult_ than he thought. He couldn’t bring himself to lie and pretend to be Curtis while writing letters to him. But he knew that he had to help their relationship. That was all he needed to do this for. He was determined to make him feel special.

Regardless, signing Curtis’ name on the bottom of each letter made him feel sick. What crushed him further was that received his first letter from the Crown Prince since Keith returned. It was like another terrible blow to him.

\--

12 November, 1569

To Keith Kogane,

I’m sure you have heard the news already. I’m set to marry Prince Curtis of the Southern Kingdom. I hope your birthday was wonderful. It’s a shame that I can’t see you until the end of December. Our wedding is on 9 January, 1570. A great way to celebrate the start of a new decade. I can’t wait to see you again.

Sincerely,

Crown Prince Takashi Shirogane, Eastern Kingdom

\--

 _It sounded so cold and impersonal._ Was Keith expected to just forget the five years they had together with keeping in touch, too? No matter. He can keep a professional relationship. Even if Shiro stopped having feelings for him, he needed to show that he cared, even if it’s through the lenses of another man. He truly tried his best with these letters.

Each one came from the heart, with the intended goal to have them come through the mind of the Prince of the Southern Kingdom. He almost couldn’t bear it, but Curtis greatly appreciated the efforts he made, and he often told him how heartfelt and sweet the responses were. Of course, he never saw them, but they weren’t meant for him either.

So now, he was recalling each letter that he ever wrote to Shiro within the month that Shiro was away in the Southern Kingdom. There were three, each one shorter than the last.

\--

15 November, 1569

Dearest Shiro,

 _I’m having the most wonderful time_ in the Palace. Your parents are lovely. How are relations between you and the Southern Kingdom? I know that the Eastern Kingdom is eagerly growing more excited about our union. I am counting down each month, each week, each day… Each hour that passes is an hour closer to when we’re married.

I can’t wait until we’re reunited again. I’ve missed you. Your hard work and your dedication to the people here is more than just admirable. As soon as you are coronated, I know for a fact that you will be a great King. Your reign will be remembered for centuries, and while you have me I am proud to be yours.

I have missed your face. When I look into your eyes, I fall deeper under your spell. Your smile radiates the whole room. Even the most stoic of nobles can’t resist sharing a smile with you when they see your own. I can’t wait until you come home, so I can see you and tell you all about how much I love these things about yourself to you.

Please come back to me soon. The closer we are to the wedding date, the happier I feel.

All My Love And Affection,

Curtis

\--

27 November, 1569

Dearest Shiro,

 _I am so pleased to see that_ my family has taken you in so well. Your parents are very nice as well, their hospitality so appreciative. Since we have been apart, I thought so much about you and what wonderful things we can do together.

Takashi, my heart aches while we are apart. But just wait, just a few more weeks. I feel so blessed knowing that you are waiting for the day we reunite again. This letter for you is short and sweet, for sometimes you don’t need an elaborate and long letter to describe your love for someone. But just know that vastness of my love goes beyond our two Kingdoms and even further beyond our neighboring Kingdoms. Even beyond that.

All My Love,

Curtis

\--

2 December, 1569

My Dearest Takashi,

 _Just a little bit more time_ left before we meet again. I pray for your good health and safe journey home. I can’t wait to see you.

Keep in good faith, my love. I can’t wait any longer to see your beautiful smile.

All My Love,

Curtis

\--

 _After the last letter, Keith noticed_ that he had a slip-up. Curtis never called Shiro Takashi. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. He hardly knew of the Crown Prince’s responses, so he had nothing to go off of. It worried him that he would notice.

During the time of writing the second letter, he noticed that Curtis frequently had a visitor. It was Adam, the Fourth Duke of Linshire. He was from the Southern Kingdom. The “excuse” was that Curtis had him tag along to have some familiarity within the Eastern Kingdom. Supposedly, they were good friends in their youth, much like Keith and Shiro were good friends as well.

Adam and Prince Curtis were often engaging in deep conversations, like no one else was around. They would always smile and laugh, and Keith had never seen such a deep connection between two men. Well, other than the friendship that Keith and the Crown Prince shared.

In the present, they were expecting his Grace to return soon. He was on his way home from the Southern Kingdom. Curtis looked pleased, and the Fourth Duke of Linshire helped make arrangements to plan for the wedding. They were having a grand ceremony here in the Palace. They hadn’t had an extravagant party here since the Crown Prince’s twenty-first birthday. He was eligible for coronation, but Shiro wanted to wait until he got married first. Or at least, that was what he heard from Prince Curtis.

There was a Grand Entrance when Shiro arrived. Keith was in the study during that time, so agonizingly he still hadn’t had a chance to see him. There was not going to be an easy chance for them to be alone together anymore, and he didn’t know when his last chance would be. Just knowing that he was in the Palace at the same time as Shiro was enough to please him. He loved the Crown Prince so much, and writing the letters pretending to be Curtis didn’t help curb his feelings at all.

It wasn’t until three days after the Crown Prince came back that he finally saw him. He was standing in the throne room, facing away from the threshold. Keith couldn’t see his face, but he could see how tall he stood and how regal his new wardrobe was now.

He could now see the full extent of Shiro’s amputation. It was true. His entire right arm was clean off, with the sleeve of his leotard folded and hemmed. He was also largely built. Even though he couldn’t see his face, seeing Shiro took his breath away.

“Welcome home… Prince Shirogane.”

Shiro turned around to face him. He could see his eyes brighten in recognition and his cheeks grow rosy. He must’ve noticed all of the changes and growth that he’d gone through. Shiro’s face did have a large scar across the bridge of his nose, but he was still radiant. He had to agree with Curtis on two things. His smile was perfect, and he could easily get lost in his eyes.

“Keith…” He grinned, left arm extended in greeting. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Yes,” he murmured. “Sire, you look terrific. I don’t see why you were so worried in your letters.”

“Oh. W-well, I…” He bashfully turned his head away. “You’re just saying that.”

“I would never just say anything,” Keith said. “Wow. Five years. I remember when we parted, when we held each other while saying goodbye.”

“And I remember when we were even younger than that, when we danced on my birthday,” he smiled. “You’ve grown so much, Keith. I’m so glad you returned.”

“I will always come back to you. Takashi…”

Shiro’s body stiffened as he looked at him, and Keith could see his eyes growing wide. But before either of them could say anything else, someone rushed into the room.

“Shiro!” It was his betrothed, coming in just in the nick of time and out of breath. Curtis had a big smile and took him in Shiro’s arms before Keith had the chance to. “What are you doing in here? The wedding is in two weeks. There’s still so much to do!” he gasped.

“Right. R-right.” He kept looking back at Keith as Curtis led him away.

Keith gave a nervous wave. “I hope to see you again soon, Your Grace.”

“Yes.” He tried to smile, but he was more preoccupied now, turning away to follow Curtis down the corridor.

Keith pushed his feelings down once more as he stepped out of the throne room. He approached the West Wing to clear his head. During his walk he saw mist in his vision, pausing to wipe his eyes. This was more heartbreaking than he thought. He didn’t think he could do this.

He was in front of the door to Curtis’ chambers, and he leaned heavily against it, covering his face. He hadn’t cried throughout this whole ordeal, but he couldn’t hold it back any longer. It hurt far too much knowing that in just two weeks the man he was hopelessly in love with was getting married to someone else. It was a selfish thought, maybe. He could never really have him, not even in his wildest dreams. But he could be selfish right now, knowing it was all unrequited. He needed to get this out of his system before the ceremony, so that he wouldn’t be miserable for the rest of his life.

He started falling back.

He was startled and struggled with his footing as he turned around. The door had opened behind him, and with widened eyes he discovered none other than the Fourth Duke of Linshire. He sported disheveled hair and a barely tucked leotard.

\--

 _Keith looked everywhere for Curtis after_ the confrontation with Adam. He had this gut feeling that he didn’t really love Shiro, and his suspicions were proven today. He was not going to let Shiro be in an unhappy marriage for the rest of his life.

“Prince Curtis?” Keith saw him in the garden alone. He rushed over. “Prince Curtis, a moment?”

He frowned. “What is it, Keith?”

“I know about your affair,” he muttered. “I know about you and Adam. I saw him indecently coming out of your chambers!”

He stood there frozen for a moment, slouching and sighing heavily. “Yes. It’s true. Adam and I have been involved long before my parents and Shiro’s parents arranged the betrothal. Much, much longer…”

“Then why go through with it?” he glared. “Why would you do that to the Crown Prince?”

“Look, I’m not the only one involved in a loveless marriage.” he countered. “Your Crown Prince was more invested in old love letters than he was in engaging in conversations with me. And they weren’t even from a noble.”

_Old love letters…_

Keith’s eyes widened, but he stood his ground. “Did you have any feelings for the Crown Prince?”

“I would be lying if I told you that I did.”

“Regardless, you two should not be stuck in a loveless marriage. You two should be able to stop this, right?”

Curtis pursed his lips, looking down at the floor. “Shiro never wanted to be in this marriage, anyways. He never wanted to marry anyone. He thought he was too damaged for anyone to be with him without being tied to just politics. The cruel irony is that it turned out he was correct.” He glanced up at Keith. “I love Adam. I know this is a political thing, but I know that this affair will really hurt Shiro. I don’t want to do that to him.”

“Yes, I know,” he sighed. “This is a tough situation, but I know you’re a good person. Just think about it. Do what you think is right.”

He decided to leave him at that. He quietly walked away and constantly kept thinking about what Curtis told him. Did Shiro frequently mention their letters to each other? And did he actually describe them as “love letters?”

He couldn’t dwell on this right now. He was going down the road of wishful thinking. He needed to slow himself down before he started getting too hopeful. Regardless, he had a strong feeling that Shiro was getting his wish. He never wanted to marry. He never wanted to tie himself down to someone, especially another royal. And he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

\--

 _The betrothal was cut off about_ a week later. Both Curtis and Adam announced their engagement just a few days after leaving the Eastern Kingdom. Keith could see how upset Shiro was over it. He supposed that he never expected him to be involved in an affair. Keith did his job after the ceremony was cancelled. He officially became the Crown Prince’s scribe, but they had nothing more but professional conversations. He spent the first three weeks after the cancellation writing letters of apology to neighboring Kingdoms and nobles.

His wrist was starting to hurt one day after a while. He must’ve sent dozens of letters. He had to stop, unable to take this depressing mess anymore. Keith originally thought that maybe the Crown Prince was going to talk to him about their letters? He thought that maybe he had a hint of recognition after his slipup, but they never talked about it. Shiro wouldn’t even bother bringing it up. Was Keith supposed to? He couldn’t possibly be oblivious to how he felt…

“Your Highness?” he called from his desk. The Crown Prince was just a couple meters away adjusting his leotard.

“In a moment, Master Kogane.” He walked over. “Is the list almost done?”

“Yes, Sire.” Keith noticed that he still looked disheveled. He moved away from his stationery and stood in front of him. “Please, Your Grace. Allow me.”

He straightened out the shoulders for him. On his right side, he fixed the hems that concealed any signs of amputation. With the faintest of smiles, he fully adjusted his uniform. He couldn’t quite read the look on his face, but he gave him a small smile.

“Shiro?”

“Prince Shirogane,” he sighed.

He had enough, feeling heartbroken. “What’s gotten into you? What happened to us?” He held his hand. “We used to write to each other all the time. You’ve _always_ insisted that I’d call you Shiro when we were young. My feelings for you never changed. All those years…. Takashi.”

He frowned. “Curtis didn’t write those letters to me, did he?”

He shook his head. “That was your father’s idea to help. He was afraid that you two weren’t in love. And he said he saw my letters to you and thought I could help bring you two together…”

“No.” His eyes watered. “We didn’t love each other, Keith. The first letter I got, I thought it was a joke. But by the end of it… I knew it had to be from you. You’ve always taken such great care in your letters, and you are the only one that ever talked about feeling that way about me. It has been so long, Keith. I wish that I didn’t just have to be tied to a Prince or a Noble that I don’t love.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be that way.” He almost started to plead with him. “You are going to be King. Maybe you can change the law. Or you can just say ‘Fuck it,’ and marry whoever you want. Do you have any idea how long I have felt the way I did about you?”

“You’re not the only one, Keith.” He started to move closer to him. “It’s been _ages.”_

They held each other tightly. Keith could feel his one arm grip tightly around his waist. Once Keith had him, he couldn’t let go. “Shiro… Takashi, I love you.”

“And I love you,” he breathed. “I want to marry you. Only you, Keith.”

“Yes.” He grinned, pressing his forehead to his. “Kiss me…”

“I’ve waited years for this,” he chuckled and kept close.

Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, and he felt the Crown Prince’s lips against his own. He melted under his embrace as they kissed. His head tilted back on its own accord, the deeper the kiss had gotten. They pulled away breathlessly after what felt like hours.

“Takashi,” he whined, tilting his head up and immediately feeling Shiro trail his lips across his throat and down his neck. “Please, don’t stop.”

Shiro used all his strength in his one arm to hoist him up on the desk, pushing one of his thighs apart. Keith gasped as Shiro slotted himself right between his legs. He blearily nodded his head, but he didn’t even care what he was saying “Yes” to. He craved the closeness, hands gripping his leotard.

He heard Shiro’s hand slam against the desk behind him, breath hitching as their hips ground together. Keith’s mouth hung open with each gasp and whine, desperately holding onto his love. A small flame of arousal ignited the moment he could feel his touches. He pulled away just to start undressing himself, exposing his torso and making quick work of his pants. His erection tented up in his undergarments.

Shiro’s response to his state of undress was to start following suit, with Keith helping him until they were fully unclothed. He wasn’t bothered at all by his scars and past injuries. He loved him no matter what.

Keith whined as their erections rubbed together, and they couldn’t stop kissing each other. His arousal was coming to a head, and as much as he never wanted this to end, he was getting too close. He never felt this way before, but he was so grateful to feel this way only with Shiro. His whines grew higher in pitch, and Shiro’s grinding went faster and faster.

“S-Shiro, I’m so close. Please,” he whimpered. His hips rocked up desperately. “Please, Shiro!”

Keith quickly moved his hand down. Shiro was so thick that he could barely wrap one hand around the both of them. But he did his best. With the combined motions of his hand and the way Shiro’s hips rocked hard into his, he suddenly came with a silent cry. He could feel Shiro’s body slumping hard on top of him, signs of his own orgasm crashing over him as they both breathlessly held each other.

They were a mess, but they stayed together, sealing promises with careful kisses on their lips. Keith refused to let go of him, fingers curling into the flesh on his back.

“I love you,” he whimpered, giving him another kiss.

Laws be damned, they were going to find a way to be together.

\--

6 March, 1570

To Our Most Esteemed Guest,

 _You are cordially invited to the_ spectacular marriage ceremony of His Majesty, King Takashi Shirogane and his suitor, Keith Kogane. The wedding is set for 6 June, 1570. It will be such an honor to have you attend. Must wear formal attire. Everyone in the Eastern Kingdom is invited to attend. We will be pleased to see you there.

_\--_

_They had to wait until after_ Shiro’s coronation to announce their engagement. His Majesty, King Takashi Shirogane of the Eastern Kingdom was to marry Keith Kogane, who would soon hold his own title. He would become the Duke of Marmora, the area where he was born. Their betrothal was beautiful, and their ceremony was even more so. The two of them ruled the Kingdom together, and of course, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/cryptic_gabriel)


End file.
